Twisted Image
by ApparentlyCRAZY
Summary: Zack runs away promising Cody that he'll be back when he's eighteen and legal. however, things don't work out that way when they meet up 4 years too early. they've both changed a lot and neither of them see the person who they knew. just a Twisted Image.


**i wrote this in a burst of inspiration people so it might no be that good. thjis is slightly AU. actually this is really AU. sorry for people who don't like AU fics!! in this story carey never had a job at the tipton or at least doesn't have one yet. i'll decide if she does later. anyway enjoy!**

**( for people like me who are a little slow on with internet lingo, AU means alternate universe)**

**i hope everyone has a good easter weekend!**

**Don't own suite life. never said i did yo!**

* * *

Zack Martin slept soundly on gurney with pasty white sheets. He wasn't so much sleeping as he was unconscious. An oxygen mask was pumping air through his mouth and into his lungs, and he took slow and even breathes. Beside him on an identical gurney lies an identically boy. both boys are as pale as their sheets and are completely motionless.

Pacing a permanent line into the ground was a worried Carey Martin. She was rubbing her temples and looking as pale as her sons. She looked to the door every couple of seconds with red irritated eyes. Anyone could she had been crying. Her face was red and blotchy like her eyes and she made weak sobs every time she turned to pace the other way.

Carey was just trying to compose herself when the doctor came in.

'Hello Mrs. Martin. how are you today?'

'How am I?' she asked. It wasn't in a sarcastic way. It seemed as though she honestly didn't know herself. 'I…I' she swallowed and took a deep breath. 'I'm as worried as hell'

The doctor chuckled and flashed a bright smile at her.

'That's common.' He said before looking down to his clipboard. Before he could give Mrs. Martin the potentially life changing news she interrupted him.

'Docter tell me how its possible for my sons to have an asthma attack at the exact same time? I mean it's not reasonable right?' the doctor only shrugged at her question.

'Some twins are so in sync that there body functions the same way at the same time. Its very rare but can happen.'

'Of all the twins in the world…' Carey said with a sniff. She reached over and tenderly stroked Cody's hair. The doctor waited for her to finish but she didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. She was in some kind of trance as she rhythmically stroked her son's hair.

'Mrs. Martin…I am glad to report that your son's are both fine and healthy. It was only a mid attack…'

'That's good…' Carey said as some stray tears fell down he cheeks. She leaned over Zack's bed and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead.

'However I would like to discus your occupation…' the doctor said tentatively.

'What about it?' Carey asked, finally looking up at the doctor.

'You don't have one.' The Doctor said. By his tone he either worried or pitied Carey and she was ashamed to say that she was used to that.

'Your point?' Carey said putting her hands on her hips.

'How exactly do you plan to pay the bill?' he asked softly. Carey's bottom lip trembled as she looked at the doctor.

'How much is it?' she asked weakly. The doctor silently handed her the keyboard and when she looked at it she let out a choked noise that was halfway between a gasp and a sob. The doctor looked at her solemnly before embracing her in a friendly hug.

They stood there like that, completely unaware of the world around them. They were also unaware of seven year old Zack Martin, who laid on his gurney wide eyed.

* * *

Cody Martin watched fascinated as his older brother buzzed around their hospital room, picking up a shirt or a pair of short every once in a while then promptly shoving it in a large duffel bag. He had been doing this for about half an hour and Cody had been patiently waiting for him to explain. His patience was thinning.

' what are you doing?' he asked as Zack shoved the apple that came with his gross hospital lunch in his bag.

' packing.' Zack said bluntly.

'To go home? I thought you already packed all your stuff. Didn't you send it back with mom?' Cody said in confusion. Zack was getting discharged from the hospital while Cody had to stay. Cody's body was significantly weaker then Zack's so it would take a bit longer for him to fully recover.

' I lied.' Zack said as if that was the obvious answer. He drooped to the floor on his stomach to look under the bed. His face light up for a brief second when he found what he was looking for. He reached under his bed to grab it but his arms were too short to get to it.

'You lied to mom?' Cody exclaimed.

' Shh!' Zack said from his position under the bed. he got up to his hands and knees to glare at his brother. ' I didn't want to do it! I had to!' he got back down and his stomach and continued his struggles.

'why would you have to lie?' Cody asked in a whisper.

' because if she took all my cloths,' Zack grinned widely when his hand closed around a smooth object. 'then I would be walking around naked once I leave. Or be walking in hospital clothes. Which is the same thing since these gown things don't have a back. Either way I get arrested for nudity.' He stood up and dusted off his hands before proudly showing Cody the object he'd retrieved. Cody let out a small gasp as he stared wide eyed at the small hunting knife.

'You brought Dad's present to a **hospital**?' he asked in disbelief.

'It's alright.' Zack said with a shrug. 'It's not like I was going to use it. Plus there was no way I would leave it at home where mom could see it. She'd probably have a heart attack. Or kill Dad. Or both.'

'But still…' Cody said weakly. 'It's a hospital…'

'Don't be such a baby Cody.' Zack said before stuffing his sheathed knife in his duffel bag.

Cody pouted then blinked in surprise as if suddenly realizing something.

'What did you mean by once you leave?' Cody asked.

'That I'm leaving. Duh!' Zack said as he went to the sink in their room to fill a water bottle.

'Leaving where' Cody squeaked.

'I don't know!' Zack said in exasperation. 'Where ever runaways go to!'

'Your running away?! Why!?' Cody looked as if he was going to throw up or breakdown.

' because Mom can't afford the both of us and if we keep getting sick and keep being twins we'll all end up like George the hobo!' Zack said as he screwed the top on his water bottle.

'Well why don't I leave and you stay?'

'Didn't you hear the doctor? You have a week body! Plus I'm older so I should be the first to go.' He said as he finally put his water bottle in his duffel bag. 'Done!'

'Are you coming back?' Cody asked quietly. Zack smiled weakly at his brother before giving in.

'Fine! I'll come back when I'm legal. On our eighteenth birthday I'll come back for you guys and me, mom, and you will all live happily ever after and all that jazz, 'kay?' Cody said nothing and Zack sighed. 'Do we have a deal Cody?'

'I guess…' Cody whispered hoping Zack wouldn't hear him. For some reason he felt this was horribly wrong. The kind of thing that kids get grounded for life for.

'Great!' Zack said heading for the door.

'See ya?' Cody said as more of a question then as a goodbye. Zack looked at him and grinned.

'In eleven years bro! hasta la vista baby!' with that and one last cautious look through the hospital corridor Zack martin left his twin brother.

* * *

**i know its not that great at the moment but this is just a recap. anyway next chapter we will do some more explaining befoe we get to the good stuff.**

**see ya! review review review!**


End file.
